la rançon du pouvoir
by vega264
Summary: COMPLETE Drago Malefoy Sucesseur de Voldemort épargne Harry à la condition Qu'il porte son fils. slash HD mpreg mini fic de max 5 chapitres. voulez vous une suite?
1. Default Chapter

Titre : **la rançon du pouvoir**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici une mini-fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle ne fera pas plus de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 1 : la défaite

Assis à même le sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés contre son corps, Harry Potter pensait. Il y a moins de 24h, il s'était fait prendre lamentablement par des mangemorts et il croupissait maintenant dans un cachot sordide suintant l'humidité et où les rats se battaient un territoire plus qu'insalubre.

Ce qui était le plus étrange c'est qu'il était seul, pas d'autre bruit que sa respiration et les pas de quelques mangemorts chargés de le surveiller. Ses amis ? il n'en avait plus. Tous étaient mort pendant l'attaque. seul Hermione avait réussie à s'enfuir et merlin seul savait ou elle se trouvait en ce moment et dans quel état.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. Que pouvait il faire contre la puissance du successeur de Voldemort, le prince des ténèbres ? il avait peur, si peur de l'inconnu. pourquoi avait il fallu que tout tourne autour de cette fichue prophétie ? pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait il succédé au seigneur des ténèbres ?

Réunissant tout son courage, Harry se dirigeât vers la porte de son cachot, le peu de magie sans baguette qu'il connaissait lui servi à la déverrouiller. Là, il se glissa discrètement dehors et tenta de retrouver la sortie. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se dirigeait en tâtonnant. Hélas la chance ne fut pas avec lui.

Il butta contre des mangemorts qui venaient sans doute le voir.

C'est avec un cris de désespoir et de rage qu'il se laissa reconduire dans sa cellule de misère. Là, Drago Malefoy l'attendait d'un air indifférent, négligemment appuyé contre un pan du mur. Il regarda Harry être jeté à ses pieds et esquissa un léger sourire à cette vue.

- alors Potter, on cherche à se faire la malle ? fit il avec un méchant sourire

- va te faire voir Malefoy ! cracha Harry

- doloris ! répliqua celui-ci

Harry se tordit silencieusement de douleur tandis que Drago l'observait souffrir avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Après cinq bonnes minutes de souffrance, le blond fit cesser le sort et ordonna qu'on transporte le brun là ou c'était prévu.

Le survivant tenta tant bien que mal de rester éveiller mais c'était sans compter Drago qui lui assena un coup de manière à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans une chambre immenseétendu sur un grand lit à baldaquin blanc.

Très surpris, il tenta de se lever mais un mal de crâne violent le força à se recoucher. Il tomba alors dans un profond sommeil agité de nombreux cauchemars.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombante que Drago daigna enfin venir expliquer le pourquoi de la présence du brun dans cette chambre luxueuse.

- alors Potter, enfin réveillé à ce que je vois. Tant mieux ! je vais pouvoir t'expliquer ce que tu fais là et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuer comme j'aurais pourtant parfaitement pu le faire.

Harry observait son ennemis de toujours silencieusement. Il était maté pour l'instant et ne cherchait pas la souffrance là où il pouvait l'éviter. il leva donc vers le blond un regard voilé par la tristesse mais pourtant attentif. Il s'était suffisamment demandé pourquoi il était encore en vie alors que ses amis étaient morts pour laisser passer la chance de la savoir.

- très bien… repris Drago voilà, il s'avère que je suis un veela.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Un veela ? pas étonnant que Voldemort l'ai choisi comme successeur ! il était puissant à l'origine ! mais il avait également un fort charisme qui lui permettait d'assujettir les mangemorts à son pouvoir à lui. Brillant ! très brillant ! Voldemort était quelqu'un d'épatant quant on y pensait, de la même trempe que Dumbledore finalement.

- Potter !

- hein ? fit Harry revenant à la réalité

- doloris ! gronda le blond furieux de ne pas avoir été écouté

- je te hais Malefoy ! cracha difficilement le brun, les traits crispés par la douleur.

- Je n'en doute pas ! mais sache une chose, c'est que tu vas devoir m'aimer !

- …

- eh oui, en tant que veela, je suis un " reproducteur " hors norme ! de ce fait un homme peut parfaitement attendre un enfant de moi !

le silence de Harry se fit encore plus lourd tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. il avait peur de comprendre ou Malefoy voulait en venir. Très peur même

- je souhaites que ce soit toi Potter qui porte mon fils !

- pardon ?

- tu as très bien compris ! tu es puissant ! peut être autant que moi et je souhaite que mon fils le soit ! il devra gouverner sur des mangemorts après tout!

Le visage de Harry était complètement décomposé. Drago voulait un enfant de lui ! mais heureusement il devait penser à l'insémination ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ca ferait de lui une sorte de " mère porteuse " non consentante certes mais tout de même.

- bien entendu pour que tout ce passe normalement, nous devrons faire l'amour ! continua tranquillement Drago

s'en fut trop pour Harry qui se leva précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes vomir le peu de nourriture encore présente dans son estomac. Il était secoué de spasme nerveux qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

- pitoyable ! murmura Drago en le regardant avec une moue méprisante quant tu auras fini je t'expliquerai la suite.

Il claqua alors des doigts et un elfe de maison se présenta. Il lui demanda une potion contre les nausées qu'il fit avaler à un Harry qui aurait finalement de loin préféré continuer à vomir plutôt que d'écouter la fin de la conversation.

- Je disais donc que je t'ai choisi comme compagnon ! pour un veela normal, tu aurais été son monde. Heureusement pour moi, avec les pouvoirs supplémentaires de Voldemort, je ne ressent que le besoin de m'accoupler. Saches une chose, je pourrais le faire avec n'importe qui si tu refuses. Seulement mon fils sera un peu moins puissant. A ce moment dis toi bien que je ne te tuerai pas pour autant ! je te laisserai crever à petit feu grinça t'il, tu retournera évidemment dans ta cellule et je laisserai les mangemorts faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi !

- en bref je n'ai pas le choix ! répliqua Harry

- saches Potter qu'on a toujours le choix fit Drago avec un sourire ironique

Harry se sentait vraiment perdu. Pour le moment il ne pouvait accepter la proposition de Drago et pour cause, il était bien trop choqué pour ça.

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne s'aperçu même pas du départ de Malefoy. Ce dernier avait eu la judicieuse idée de le laisser réfléchir un moment. Il reviendrai plus tard.

Voilà mon premier chapitre terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis.


	2. chapitre 2:Sentiments… ou pas ?

Titre : **la rançon du pouvoir**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici une mini-fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle ne fera pas plus de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture.

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Blurp 3 : merci beaucoup. Pour ta question je ne peux pas y répondre. Par contre j'espère que l'hist. te plaira encore quelqu'en soit l'issue.

****

Onarluca : je suis contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite.

****

Alita 19 : ba je suis contente que tu aimes ! pour la suite tu l'as lu en avant première puisque tu m'as taper le chap ! ! en tout cas merci !

****

Ingrid : pour le nombres de chaps, il y en aura 5 en tout. Sinon demain il y aura sans doute un new chap. et après, ça remet à le semaine prochaine. En tout cas je suis contente que ca te plaises.

****

Minerve : la suite la voilà ! pour ta question, tu le sais je penses.

****

Farahon : je sais moi c'est en ca moment ! je reçois ni mes reviews ni mais auteur alert. J'ai même cru que c'était ma boite mail qui buggait mais non c'est encore le site !

****

Sélène : je sais que 5 chaps. C'est cour mais j'avais pas suffisamment d'idées et de courage pour faire plus long d'autant que j'ai une autre fic en cour.

****

Chocolat : n'est ce pas ? enfin je dirais que ça pourrai être pire pour lui. Mais là il s'en tire bien tu vas voir.

****

Zick : j'espère aussi que la suite te plairas. Pour Dray c'est vrai que je le voyais bien dans ce rôle. Bisous.

****

Ellyana : et bien voilà tu es exaucée la voilà. Bisous.

****

Arwen65 : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. La suite arrive suffisamment tôt je pense.

****

Shinobu-Sû : la suite la voilà avec un new chap. dès demain. Puis dans une semaine. Sinon je ne dis rien je laisse la mystère planer lol.

****

Vert émeraude : voilà la suite, je mettrai un autre chap. demain et après ca sera la semaine prochaine.

****

Miline : je suis contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite.

****

Séfadora firewood : tu verras bien lol. Je continu !

****

Gaelle griffondor : et voilà je continu ! je suis contente que tu aimes.

****

Nous : si ça vous fait rire c'est le principal.

Voilà, pour ce chapitre je remercie Alita 19, ma petite lita adorée qui l'a taper très gentiment pour m'aider. gros bisous et milles merci à toi ! !

****

Chapitre 2 : Sentiments… ou pas ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry ne dormait toujours pas alors qu'il était trois heure du matin. Il restait allongé, passif, sans penser à rien. Il avait déjà trop longuement réfléchi et était trop las pour continuer.

Il se laissait aller à un abattement sans nom, consécutif de la peur croissante qui l'envahissait.

C'était désormais évident pour lui que le choix que lui laissait Malefoy n'en était pas un. S'était soit se faire torturer et violer dans le pire des cas, qui était aussi le meilleur, soit accepter la proposition. Le sorcier le plus puisant depuis merlin ressemblait à l'heure actuelle à un petit enfant. Cela faisait ressurgir en lui la douleur causé par l'absence d'amour.

Il avait toujours dû vivre, guidé par les obligations pesant sur ses épaules.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus se résigner à coucher comme ça avec son pire ennemi. Non pas parce qu'il le détestait, mais parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu de relation avec un homme. Il avait toujours plus ou moins été en décalage avec un monde qui ne lui délivrait ses secret qu'au compte goutte. Il ne savait donc pas que ceux ci, comme les femmes, avaient la capacité de porter un enfant. Par ailleurs les personnes par qui il avait été attiré jusqu'alors et avec qui il avait eu des relations, avaient toujours été des femmes.

Il était donc clairement effrayé par l'inconnu qu'engendrai la proposition du prince des ténèbres.

Drago ne dormait pas non plus. Pour lui c'était plus que normal. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de trois heures de sommeil par nuit et, s'il ne dormait pas, il le rattrapait le lendemain en dormant un peu plus. Il ne se préoccupait pourtant pas de Harry, non. Il savait parfaitement que le brun accepterait sa proposition. Non, pour le moment, il se préparait à se rappeler au bon souvenir de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre. Il s'endormit finalement, un plan d'attaque dans la tête.

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heures, Harry se tenait toujours fermement éveillé, bien trop perturbé pour avoir pu plonger dans un sommeil bienfaiteur. De larges cernes bleuâtre soulignaient ses yeux émeraudes, unique témoignage de la nuit passée à ruminer.

Drago vint lui rendre visite vers dix heures du matin.

- Alors, Potter, bien dormi ? S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- …

- Apparemment nan à ce que je vois, ajouta-il joyeusement.

- Bien, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Je suis venu pour connaître ta réponse.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et répondit :

- C'est d'accord, Malefoy, j'accepte. Mais à une condition.

- Ah ? Et laquelle ? fit-il, septique.

- Que tu n'attaque personne, toi et tes mangemorts, tout le temps de ma grossesse. Après tout, tu ne voudrait quand même pas que ton bébé soit en mauvaise santé parce que je suis trop stressé ?

Malefoy était furieux mais du s'incliner devant l'argument de Harry.

- Soit, fit-il. C'est d'accord.

Il s'approcha alors de Harry et l'embrassa nonchalamment. Harry le repoussa sèchement et le regarda froidement.

- Si tu n'y met pas du tien, ça ne sert à rien, tu n'obtiendra rien de moi.

Voyant que le brun ne faisait que demander un minimum de tendresse, le veela en lui se réveilla et il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois-ci. Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant au blond d'approfondi le baisé. Cependant, il restait très tendu et Drago s'en aperçu. Sachant parfaitement que si Harry ne prenait pas de plaisir, jamais il ne pourrait tomber enceinte, il déploya alors tout son charme veela pour le satisfaire. Il le déshabilla lentement puis se dévêtit à son tour. Sachant le jeune homme vierge de toute relation avec un homme, il le prépara doucement, lentement. Harry grimaçait de douleur mais ne disait rien. Voyant qu'il ne se détendait toujours pas, le blond glissa son autre main vers le sexe du jeune homme et le masturba lentement. Harry commençait à ressentir du plaisir aux caresses de Malefoy.

Une fois qu'il fut parfaitement détendu, le prince des ténèbres le pénétra doucement, s'arrêtant immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit Harry se crisper sous lui. Lorsque ce dernier se fut habitué à cette présence en lui, Drago commença à se mouvoir lentement dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus vite. Il finirent par atteindre la jouissance en même temps car Malefoy avait attendu que Harry soit sur le point de se libérer pour se laisser aller à son tour.

Prit d'un accès de tendresse, il déposa u léger baisé sur les lèvres du survivant en lui souriant légèrement. Puis il se laissa tombé à côté de lui.

- Malefoy, je… Je voulais te remercier car ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour moi et tu t'es montré très patient.

- De rien, fit simplement Malefoy, en allumant une cigarette.

Il en proposa une au brun qui l'accepta gracieusement.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Ca va bientôt faire deux ans. Et toi ?

- Idem. J'ai commencé quand la guerre est devenue trop intense. Ca me calmait.

Drago ne répondit rien et tira une longue latte sur sa cigarette avec délice.

- Dis moi, Drago, que comptes tu faire du monde une fois que notre fils sera née ?

Drago haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit Harry prononcer son prénom et lui répondit :

- Le conquérir bien sûr.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de faire souffrir tous ces gens, fit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Au son de sa voix, Drago le regarda, surprit de voir tant d'émotion transparaître sur le visage du survivant. Il en était troublé. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Harry, qui avait du combattre tant de fois, tué tant de gens, puisse ressentir une telle humanité et laisser transparaître ainsi ses sentiments devant son ennemi. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et répondit :

- Pour le pouvoir, Potter. Cette sensation merveilleuse que l'on ressent lorsque des gens sont à votre merci.

Harry ne le comprenait pas.

- Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

Drago eu un rire amer.

- L'amour ? Si tu avais été élevé comme je l'ai été, tu saurais que ce sentiment n'est réservé qu'à certains.

- Ca vaut dire que tu t'interdis de ressentir quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, je suis juste comme ça.

Harry le chevaucha et l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie.

- Et là, tu n'as rien ressentis ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Drago, il estima que Drago ne pouvait répondre à sa question et recommença à l'embrasser, plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Drago laissa Harry prendre l'initiative. Celui-ci parcouru tout son corps de doux baisés, il l'embrassa le sexe du blond qui s'était dressé sous les caresses que lui prodiguait le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de se libérer il renversa Harry et le prépara à nouveau doucement à sa venue. Il le pénétra lentement. Harry cette fois-ci ne ressenti aucune douleur et se laissa totalement aller au plaisir qui l'envahissait. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se laissant envahir par la chaleur de l'autre. Les mouvements de Drago en Harry étaient tendres. Ce n'était pas tant la recherche du plaisir que celle d'un amour que tout deux recherchaient inconsciemment. Leurs lèvres s'unirent au moment où la jouissance les submergea. Ils restèrent ainsi, profondément en lacés quelques minutes avant que Drago ne se détache enfin. Il regarda Harry avec un regard nouveau, reconnaissant.

Drago s'étendit aux côtés de Harry et souffla en essayant de se convaincre lui-même :

- Je ne suis pas fais pour l'amour dont tu parles.

****

vega264 : Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi une review pour me le dire à bientôt.

****

Alita19 : Pour les review c'est le petit cadre qui se trouve au bas de votre écran à gauche il y a écrit review vous cliquez dessus et vous laissez un message lol

****

vega264 : mdr

****

Alita19 : ptdr ba quoi y en a qui savent pas… bisous à tous


	3. premiers signes de grossesse

Titre : **la rançon du pouvoir**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici une mini-fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle ne fera pas plus de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Shinobu-Sû******: et oui tu as tout a fait raison pourtant il en est encore plus ou moins inconscient. Je suis contente que tu aimes.

**Zeynel** : et bien voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plairas. Pour mione tu ne sauras que dans le dernier chapitre.

**Sefadora**** Firewood** : mais je continu, je continu lol.

**Alita 19** : et moi moi aussi je l'aime bien lol. Oulala et ba c que tu l'aimes vraiment alors mdr.

**ange**** de un cisme** : voila la suite. C'est vrai que ça va vite et cela un peu contre ma volonté. En bref j'ai un très gros problème de développement. Ca viens pas ! Mais j'espère bien progresser lol.

**farahon** :pour Dray tu verras ! Pour le fais que je parle de cigarette, non seulement j'aime ça, mais en plus je suis complètement accro moi-même et surtout dans cette période d'exam ! lol

**nous** : mais si vous allez pouvoir continuer ! lol surtout n'en mourrez pas lol.

**onarluca** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Le suivant le voilà !

**blurp3** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Pur Dray il a un travail a faire avec lui-même !

**Kimmy**** Lyn** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Je pense que tu sera contente alors car je vais dans le sens que tu souhaites.

**Zick** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour Harry, ya pire quand même enfin… tu verras lol.

**vicki** : c'est vrai que ça va vite ! je fais de mon mieux pour décrire mais j'ai du mal a développer. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'expérience je pense ou alors je suis un cas désespéré. Je suis contente que tu ais quand même aimé.

**ludie** : bon c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé mais le chap. est déjà écrit et je fais comme tout le monde. Je suivrais ton avis pour mon autre fic ! En plus je dois dire que ça me branche bien lol. En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

**Merci ma tite lita de m'avoir taper ce chap c'est très gentil d'épargner une flemarde telle que moi !**

**Chapitre 3 : premiers signes de grossesse**

- Je ne suis pas fais pour l'amour dont tu parles.

Harry ne répondit rien mais paraissait septique. Il était sûr que Malefoy se protégeait en répondant cela. Lorsque Drago le quitta enfin, la journée était bien avancée. Il laissa Harry seul, sans rien d'autre à faire que de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux. Le brun venait à penser que ce que lui arrivait n'était pas si horrible que cela. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentis ce que Drago venait de lui apporter. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris l'initiative de faire l'amour avec lui. C'était différent de la première fois et ce même si Malefoy s'était montré plus que correct. Etait-il homosexuel ? Etait-il amoureux ? IL n'était pas encore capable de répondre à ces questions. Pourtant, il attendait la prochaine visite de Drago avec impatience. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il finit enfin par s'endormir, épuisé par une nuit sans sommeil et des activités sportives qui avaient suivies.

Il eu une grande surprise lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Drago était là et l'observait se réveiller doucement. Harry lui sourit d'un air endormi, puis, il le saisit fermement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Drago ne réagit pas sur le moment, trop surpris. Jamais encore personne n'avait osé se comporter de cette manière avec lui. C'était encore trop nouveau pour lui pour qu'il se laisse faire. Il se dégagea sèchement et lança un regard furieux à Harry. Celui-ci n'insista pas, se rallongea et émergea doucement de sa nuit avant de reporter son attention sur le blond. Ce dernier semblait plutôt vexé de l'attitude désinvolte que venait d'adopter Harry.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite de cette façon, Potter !

- Ca m'est égal, Dray, fit Harry en insistant fortement sur le diminutif qu'il venait d'employer. Tu ne peux pas me jeter de doloris. Après tout, on ne sait jamais, je porte peut-être ton enfant.

Drago n'en eu pas seulement l'air, il grinça réellement des dents. Cependant, maintenant, il était plus ou moins à la merci de Harry car il voulait ce fils, ce successeur. L'espace d'un instant, le blond eu l'air désemparé. Harry était bien plus machiavélique que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les rôles étaient inversés, le brun avait le pouvoir.

Pourtant, il avait envie de se laisser aller le temps des neufs mois de grossesse du survivant, de profiter enfin de ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé, un peu de tendresse.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, le prince des ténèbres conjuguait ses visites à Harry avec ses activités mangemoresques. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Harry était devenu son complice et s'ils mettaient leurs différents de côté, ils parvenaient à avoir des discussions civilisées. C'était sans compter aussi sur leurs ébats presque quotidiens.

Harry, de son côté, appréciait également les instants privilégiés qu'il passait avec le prince des ténèbres. Trois semaines après leur premier rapport, le brun se sentit légèrement malade. Lorsqu'il vit le petit déjeuner qu'on lui apporta, composé d'œufs et de bacon, l'odeur lui retourna l'estomac et il du se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir.

Lorsqu'il vint lui rendre visite, Drago le retrouva agenouillé devant les toilettes. Il toussota discrètement pour signaler sa présence. Harry tourna vers lui un regard vide et fatigué.

- Ne refais plus ça, ça me fait penser à Umbridge et elle me donne envie de vo…

Harry replongea immédiatement la tête dans la cuvette. Drago eu un sourire amusé devant le spectacle que lui offrait Harry.

- C'est pas drôle, grogna le brun entre deux spasmes.

- Oh mais si, c'est drôle ! Une chose est sûre, c'est que tu attends notre fils.

- Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué, fit Harry sarcastiquement.

Ce que Harry avait relevé, par contre, c'est que Drago n'avait pas dis mon fils mais notre fils et en était secrètement heureux.

Pendant les deux premiers mois de sa grossesse, Harry eu sans cesse des nausées matinales qui le fatiguaient. Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés et il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il envoya régulièrement des piques à Drago qui ne répondait jamais. Celui-ci savait que tout cela était du au dérèglement hormonale du brun.

Un jour, Harry était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se mit à pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus ; il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'épanouir. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu un brun d'air, Drago lui interdisant formellement de sortir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre dans cette maison qu'attendre les visites de Drago, il n'avait aucune autre distraction. Se ressaisissant, il décida d'attendre la venue du blond pour lui en parler. Lorsque celui-ci vint enfin, contrairement à d'habitude, Harry l'accueillit froidement. Si Drago fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

- Quoi ?

- …

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? Siffla Harry.

- Oui, je te le demande, répondit tranquillement Drago.

- C'est simple, je ne fais rien ! J'en ai assez. Je m'ennuie. J'ai envie de sortir, de prendre l'air. Je ne suis encore jamais sortis depuis que je suis ici, ça me pèse.

Drago n'était pas surpris de la réponse du brun. Il s'y attendait, ce dernier n'étant pas le genre de personne à rester toujours dans un même endroit pendant longtemps sans exploser.

- Soit, fit-il. Nous allons sortir mais saches que si tu cherches à t'enfuir, tu le payeras très cher même si tu portes mon fils.

Harry, qui s'était calmé, lui posa une question qui le taraudait.

- Dis-moi, Drago. Comment peux-tu être certain que l'enfant que je porte sera un garçon ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment en être sûr mais les Malefoy ont toujours eu des fils. Par ailleurs, le fait que nous soyons tous les deux extrêmement puissants augmente les chances d'avoir un garçon.

- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant, mais tu ne devrais pas dire mon fils tant que tu n'es pas certainement sûr.

- De toute façon on le saura bientôt, d'ici deux semaines on pourra faire une échographie magique. Un de mes mangemorts est aussi médicomage.

Harry grimaça de dégoût.

- Parce que je vais devoir me déshabiller devant un de tes mangemorts ?!?

- Eh, et oui Harry, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, fit Drago en éclatant de rire. Serais-tu pudique ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde.

- Je t'ai quand même vu bien moins vêtu que ce que mon mangemort vera.

- Très bien ! Tu veux savoir ce qui me gêne vraiment ? C'est que ce soit un mangemort.

- Tu sais, j'en suis un aussi, bien que supérieur à eux, et tu as couché avec moi. De ton plein gré.

- Ca n'est pas pareil, grogna Harry avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

- Nous n'allons quand même pas allez à Sainte Mangouste alors que je suis l'homme le plus recherché du pays !

- C'est vrai. Soit. Il m'examinera.

Drago et Harry continuèrent à parler un bout de temps en se promenant dans le parc. Harry se sentait bien, il inspirait l'air frais avec délice.

- Merci de m'avoir permis de sortir ! Tu vois que je n'ai pas cherché à m'enfuir. Et puis, c'est bon pour l'enfant de connaître un air moins confiné que celui de la chambre.

- Si tu veux, nous sortirons une heure par jour. Ca te va ?

- Evidemment que ça me va. Si tu pouvais me donner quelques livres, je serais comblé.

- Le nécessaire sera fait.

Deux semaines plus tard, le médicomage-mangemort examina Harry.

**vega264 : **Voilà, c'est fini. Ca vous a plut ?

**Alita19 : **Vous trouvez pas qu'elle demande toujours la même chose à la fin de ses chapitre ? lol

**vega264 :** tsssss ! Alors ? A votre avis, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Mystère…

**Alita19 :** Et voilà, si je n'avais pas été là elle aurait dis a bientôt pour la suite mdr elle vous le dit tout le temps !

**Vega264 :** Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dis mais je le pense. Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute la semaine prochaine. Bisous à tous !!!


	4. chapitre 4: Une grossesse difficile

Titre : **la rançon du pouvoir**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici une mini-fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle ne fera pas plus de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Alita 19** : moi aussi j'adore Dray comme ça que veux tu ! Sauf que si ça pouvait être moi à la place… lol bon je me tais car on a vraiment le même état d'esprit lol. Au fait j'adore les romans ! mdr

**Onarluca** : je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Sinon c'est vrai que je suis cruelle et j'en suis très fière lol mais la semaine est passée et voila mon new chap. qui vient compenser mon sadisme lol !

**Shinobu-Sû** : eh oui bien sûr qu'inconsciemment il l'aime. Sinon oui je publie toutes les semaines, sauf si j'ai le temps de faire plus. Sinon je te laisse la surprise de découvrir comment ça se terminera.

**vert**** emeraude** : je suis contente que tu aimes. Voila la suite.

**nous** : dans ce cas ne dites rien car autant j'accepte avec plaisir les critiques quand elles sont constructives car je ne me prétend pas douée, autant les reviews emplies de vulgarité comme les vôtres m'indiffèrent complètement.

**Kimmy**** Lyn** : bah à vrai dire c'est une fin comme j'aime les faire lol (moi sadique ?) sinon Dray devrai te plaire dans ce chapitre.

**Zick**: c'est vrai que Harry ne se laisse pas faire et qu'il a bien raison ! Sinon je suis désolé mais j'avais écris ce chap. à l'avance donc c'est pas ce que tu attendais.

**Yakira**: et non ce n'est pas non plus ce que tu attendais ! Enfin je suis contente que ma fic te plaises. En tout cas je sus tout à fait d'accord, dommage que ça ne soit pas réel !

**Encore merci à Alita qui a taper ce chapitre. Sinon je le mets en avance cette fois-ci dans un accès de générosité. Lol. Bonne lecture.**

Deux semaines plus tard, le médicomage-mangemort examina Harry.

**Chapitre 4 : Une grossesse difficile**

Harry était incroyablement gêné par le fait que le médicomage soit aussi un mangemort. Pourtant, quand celui-ci lui demanda de se déshabiller et de mettre une simple blouse, il ne broncha pas et s'exécuta. D'un simple sort, le médecin ausculta Harry :

- Alors ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est bien un garçon.

Un sourire éclatant fendit le visage de Drago. Harry, lui, restait impassible, presque indifférent. Le prince des ténèbres ne s'aperçu pas du silence du brun. Cela lui était égal.

Harry se rhabilla donc sans chercher à entamer la conversation. De toute façon, il était inutile de chercher à parler avec la présence du mangemort.

De retour à sa chambre et enfin seul, Harry laissa libre cour à son désespoir. Que deviendrait-il une fois l'enfant né ? Drago serait-il capable de le tuer ? Le garderait-il prêt de lui, à nouveau enfermé dans le cachot sombre et humide qu'il avait connu à son arrivée, avec pour seule compagnie des mangemorts déchaînés ? Drago était tellement imprévisible que Harry ne se risquerait même pas à lui poser la question. Pourtant elle lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait le droit de savoir ! il décida donc grâce à une réflexion digne d'un serpentard qu'il amènerai le prince des ténèbre à le faire parler.

Lorsque le blond vint lui rendre visite pour leur promenade quotidienne, il trouva un Harry froid et distant. Plissant légèrement les yeux, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, grogna Harry. Tout va bien.

- Arrête de me mentir !

- Très bien, s'exclama Harry, la colère montant en lui par vagues qui le faisait frissonner. Une fois que TON fils sera né, que fera-tu de moi ? Tu me donneras à tes mangemorts ?

Drago était vraiment surpris ; il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Je pensais te garder pour toujours près de moi, fit-il d'une petite voix en haussant légèrement une épaule.

Harry avait devant lui un Drago qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, qui se laissait aller à ses sentiments. Il eu un regard attendrit qui se changea soudain en profonde douleur. Il crispa les mains sur son ventre et poussa un cri. Immédiatement, Drago fut à ses côtés.

- Qui a-t-il, Harry ? Fit Drago les yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

- J'ai mal ! Si mal… gémit le brun.

Drago aida le jeune homme à s'allonger sur son lit puis, il partit chercher le médicomage. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même et gémissait de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Le médecin accourut au chevet du survivant et l'examina. Au moment de rendre son diagnostic, il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet.

- Le fœtus est mal accroché, et à la moindre contrariété, vous risquez de perdre l'enfant. Aussi, M.Potter, je vous conseille de garder le lit. C'est étrange, je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure, comme si il s'était passé quelque chose entre temps…

Il administra un calment au jeune homme qui se détendit presque instantanément.

- Ca veut dire que je vais devoir rester couché pendant sept mois ? Fit-il incrédule avant de tomber comme une masse.

Drago, voyant Harry endormit, posa à son mangemort une question qui le taraudait :

- Vais-je au moins pouvoir continuer à baiser Potter ?

Le médicomage eu un mauvais sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Cependant, fit-il en s'assombrissant, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit consentant.

Drago ne répondit rien, ses mangemorts ne devaient pas savoir à quel point il appréciait être avec Harry. Le mangemort se retira et Drago s'assit juste à côté de son compagnon et veilla sur son sommeil.

Les mois passèrent lentement. Le blond, qui avait vu la difficulté d'Harry à rester enfermé, avait fait installé un lit d'appoint dans le jardin pour que le jeune homme puisse s'aérer. Drago et Harry avaient su développer une douce complicité. Ils avaient plaisir à se voir et le survivant, malgré quelques sautes d'humeur dues à sa condition, était un compagnon très agréable. Sa simplicité et sa fraîcheur étaient vivifiantes pour le prince des ténèbres. Grâce à lui, il avait la possibilité de vivre sa jeunesse tant de fois étouffées par son père. Même si la guerre avait laissé au fond d'eux de multiples cicatrices, ils apprenaient à les surmonter et à en guérir quelques unes ensemble.

Régulièrement après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, Drago restaient couché aux côtés de Harry, laissant son côté veela prendre totalement le dessus. Son compagnon était tout pour lui, et il le lui montrait. Le blond ressentait de plus en plus le besoin du contact physique avec Harry ce qui se traduisait par de nombreux attouchements, de nombreuse caresses.

Harry profitait de chaque instant que lui offrait le blond, de chacun de ses mots tendre, de chacun de ses effleurements… comme si c'était les derniers qu'il recevait de lui.

Il était maintenant à quelques jours du terme de sa grossesse. Son ventre s'était arrondit considérablement ces derniers mois et son dos le faisait souffrir. Il avait ressentit les premiers coups de pieds voilà maintenant deux mois. Drago en avait ressentit une joie enfantine et se plaisait à garder sa main sur le ventre du brun. Parfois même, il parlait au bébé. Cela faisait sourire Harry qui trouvait ça attendrissant mais se gardait bien de le faire savoir au blond de peur que celui-ci ne cesse.

Il ressentait à présent quelques contractions annonciatrices d'un accouchement prochain. Dans deux jours, le médicomage pratiquerait une césarienne libératrice.

Pour Harry et Drago, l'attente de ces deux derniers jours parut interminable. Enfin, ce fut le moment. D'un sort, le médicomage anesthésia le brun pour qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur puis, il accoucha Harry.

Lorsque les premiers cris du bébé retentirent, Harry sut que c'était enfin terminé. Le médecin tendit l'enfant à Drago qui le prit précautionneusement. Il était si petit ! Pourtant, Drago ne se permit aucun accès de joie devant son mangemort. Il attendit que celui-ci ait terminé les soins qu'il prodiguait à Harry avant de sortir pour laisser un grand sourire éclairer son visage :

- Mon fils !

Harry les regardait tous les deux, la joie et une grande fatigue se lisant dans son regard. Drago vint s'asseoir au bord du lit puis, il déposa l'enfant dans les bras de son deuxième père. Jamais encore il n'avait partagé quelque chose d'aussi intense avec qui que ce soit. Il s'endormit, serein pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour Drago aussi ce moment était unique, lui qui rêvait d'être père était enfin exhaussé. Pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas reproduire l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de son père. Il ne voulait pas que son fils le craigne, il voulait lui apprendre à le respecter de son plein gré. Depuis qu'il s'était lié à Harry, il s'était considérablement adouci. Cependant, s'il tenait à sa vie, il ne devait pas montrer ce changement. D'autant que cela lui faisait peur. L'inconnu qui se trouvait devant lui était certes attrayant mais dangereux. Les serpentards n'étant pas réputés pour leur courage, il se devait de dissimuler ses sentiments.

Harry s'éveilla doucement et sourit au blond qui était resté à ses côtés. Ce dernier le lui rendit franchement. D'une voix encore endormie, le brun lui demanda :

- Au fait, Drago, as-tu déjà pensé à un nom pour notre fils ?

- Une chose est sûre, il ne portera pas le nom de mon père.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait toujours haït cet homme et voyait mal son fils porter son nom. Ce petit ange brun aux yeux gris ne pouvait porter le nom d'une telle ordure. Drago sourit devant la réaction de Harry et continua :

- J'avais pensé à Alec Drago Malfoy. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry était heureux que Drago lui demande son avis. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de répondre :

- J'aime beaucoup !

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors, tendrement.

**vega264 : **C'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Dans le prochain, vous aurez de nombreuses surprises. A bientôt.

**Alita19 : **Bisous à tous !


	5. chapitre 5: la fin

Titre : **la rançon du pouvoir**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Voici une mini-fic qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle ne fera pas plus de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Alita 19 : oui je sais que tu es contente et heureusement. Mais en même temps t'a pas la surprise de la fin petite veinarde puisque je t'ai demandé conseil lol. J'adore tes review c clair lol. Mais si tu vas tenir je te rassure ! De toute manière t'a pas le choix ! Je veux la suite de tes fics lol.

****

Onarluca : il y en aura effectivement une nouvelle dédiée à Alita 19 qui m'a di ca qu'elle voulait. C'est vrai que c'est triste que ce soit la fin mais bon…

****

vert emeraude : pour moi aussi c'est snif lol. Sinon pour Alec ça vient de Dark Angel. Moi aussi j'adore. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pas plus mal vu que je le met dans ma fic lol. Pour la fin… mystère bientôt dévoilé avec la lecture de ce chap.

****

Kimmy Lyn : et oui les auteurs ont une forte tendance au sadisme et je crois que c'est compulsif ! lol sinon la fin devrais te surprendre.

****

ange de un cisme : tu vas le voir tout de suite comment ça va se finir lol. Je suis contente que le fait que je développe pas ne semble pas déranger.

****

Shinobu-Sû : et une fin toute chaude une ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Pour Alec je remercie la série Dark Angel à qui j'ai emprunté le prénom lol

****

Vicki : c'est vrai je suis triste qu'elle se termine. Pour le développement c'est vrai mais ça demande en plus un véritable effort. Le problème est que je suis horriblement flemmarde ! lol

****

FrOzEn-IcE : je suis très contente que tu aimes ! Par contre je ne ferais pas plus de cinq chapitres et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.

****

Severia : tu n'as pas tout compris alors mais comme c'est le dernier chap. Ca ne saurait tarder. En tout cas tu devrais être assez surprise. Enfin j'espère !

****

Farahon : je vois ça ! Je pense que j'ai pas reçu ta review dans son intégralité. Encore un problème de site sans doute. En tout cas merci de m'en voir laissé une.

****

Ludie : merci c'est gentil de m'avoir laissé une review et je comprend que tu n'ai pas eu grand-chose à me mettre avec la review que tu venais de me laisser pour mon autre fic lol.En tout cas je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes. biz

****

Hedvigelol : je suis contente que tu aimes et voici la suite et fin de cette histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements.

****

Vif d'or : te review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis flattée que tu penses ça. Merci beaucoup bisous.

****

priscilla : je suis contente que tu aimes. bisous

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il arrive un peu en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et encore une fois Alita19 est venue à la rescousse et me l'a taper ce qui m'a permis de me concentrer sur le texte. Alors merci à toi tite lita et bonne lecture à tous.

****

Chapitre 5 : la fin

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors, tendrement.

Pendant les premiers jours qui suivirent la naissance d'Alec, pas une minute ne fut accordée à Drago. Ne pouvant plus prétexter le risque d'une fausse couche de Harry pour laisser ses activités mangemoresque en l'état, il dû se remettre au travail.

Il n'avait même pas le temps de rendre visite à son fils. Pourtant, petit à petit, l'enthousiasme du combat le repris. Le goût du pouvoir l'avait de nouveau submergé et le jeune homme se sentait grisé par l'attaque qui ne saurais tarder. Comme le groupe de mangemort s'était fait discret ces dernier temps, la population sorcière et moldue d'Angleterre avait légèrement relâché son attention. C'était le moment ou jamais de lancer une attaque d'envergure.

Le prince des ténèbres était de retour, plus déterminé que jamais. Il était tellement préoccupé par la prochaine attaque qu'il prévoyait conjointement au ministèreà Poudlard et dans une des plus grande artère de Londres, qu'il en oublia momentanément les merveilleux moment passé avec le survivant.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Drago devenait fébrile. Il n'avait rendu visite à son amant qu'une seule fois depuis la naissance d'Alec. Pourtant, cette visite, Harry en avait gardé un goût amer. Le blond n'était passé qu'en coup de vent, ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment il allait. Il semblait enfermé dans un monde dont lui seul avait la clef ; il était tellement excité que lorsqu'il avait pris son fils dans ses bras, celui-ci s'était mis à pleurer et avait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'il le repose. Pourtant, Drago n'avait pas semblé le remarquer. Il souriait, les yeux absents.

En le voyant, Harry avait plissé légèrement les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant. Il était quasiment sûr que Drago avait replongé. Cette quête avide de pouvoir qu'entreprenait le blond était en réalité sa drogue et si Harry avait eu quelques temps l'espoir d'une vie paisible à deux, il ne se faisait désormais plus d'illusion. Harry n'avait rien dit, se tenant là, sans bouger, passif. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de réveiller Drago, il était perdu. Harry était trop fatigué de se battre pour essayer de ramener l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux à lui.

Drago sortit et retourna dans la salle de réunion. Il appela ses principaux généraux et leur donna les ultimes instructions avant l'attaque qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Noël approchait et tout le monde ferait ses courses en ce week-end d'hiver. C'est sans avoir pu fermer l'œil de la nuit tant l'excitation était grande qu'il se prépara au départ. Vers onze heures, il transplanèrent tous dans les différents endroits prévus. Les premiers sorts commencèrent à fuser. Pris de court, les gens paniquèrent. Ils tentaient tous de fuir, se retrouvant pris dans l'étaux de la fureur meurtrière de ces hommes. Ils étaient perdus et ils le savaient. Des mères cherchaient à protéger leurs enfants qui leur étaient invariablement arrachés avant d'être torturés puis tués sous leurs yeux.

Dans sa chambre, Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer puis des flashs assaillirent ses yeux. Viols, tortures, massacres, mais surtout le rire démentiel de Drago. A ses côtés, Alec hurlait, sentant ce qu'il se passait. Trop bouleversé pour se rendre comte que son fils pleurait, Harry restait droit, une main sur la bouche, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il avait le cœur brisé. Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire même s'il se faisait horreur pour ça : c'était la fin.

Pourquoi ? pourquoi son cœur lui faisait t'il si mal ? pourquoi avait t'il fallut qu'il s'attache a un homme foncièrement mauvais alors qu'il rêvait d'une vie calme ? Pourquoi Drago lui avait 'il laisser entendre qu'il souhaitait changer ! la désillusion était tellement plus grande. Pourtant le brun savait au plus profond de lui même que ce qui se passait en ce moment même devait arriver. Des enfants, tellement d'enfant se faisait tuer. Le prince des ténèbres avait hérité de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort et cela désespérait le survivant. Des images de ce carnage l'assaillirent pendant plusieurs heures avant que le calme ne se fasse enfin dans sa tête.

Harry en était soulagé. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces cris de souffrance, de peur, d'horreur.

Enfin, il se rendit compte que son fils pleurait, bien vivant, réclamant une attention que Harry ne tarda pas à lui donner. Il le pris doucement dans ses bras et le cajola jusqu'à ce que les pleurs cessent enfin. Lorsqu'il fut, endormi, le jeune père lui murmura :

- plus jamais ! plus jamais je ne permettrais que tu revive ça ! tu connaîtras la paix, même si je dois en souffrir.

Sa décision était prise, il devait agir. Son don en magie sans baguette allait lui servir. Il prit une bougie, la métamorphosa et cacha ce qu'il avait crée sous le lit, de son côté habituel. Il était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que Drago qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de venir, maintenant que ses pulsions étaient enfin apaisées pour un temps. L'attente de la venue du blond était un véritable supplice pour le survivant. Son cœur semblait se consumer et le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Le blond vint, après avoir fait le bilan de l'attaque avec ses mangemorts qui avaient été chaleureusement félicités. L'attaque avait été un véritable succès et le prince des ténèbres s'était montré d'une fort bonne humeur.

Il entra joyeusement dans la chambre où il fût accueilli froidement par le brun. Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Il savait parfaitement que Harry avait des visions et qu'il avait donc vu se qui s'était passé.

- je devais le faire dit-il simplement.

- Je sais lui répondit Harry en soupirant. Je sais.

Le brun se laissa alors embrasser par Drago. Il lui répondit même doucement lorsqu'il sentit son amant se faire plus exigeant. Pour la dernière fois. Oui, juste une dernière fois avant la fin.

Il offrit alors son cœur par des gestes d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinie. Drago profitait pleinement de cet afflux de sensations nouvelles. Jamais encore son corps n'avait réagit à ce point à des caresses. Elles étaient si… électrisantes. Leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés. Le blond s'abreuvait de la tendresse d'Harry comme s'il la buvait dans le calice que formaient les lèvres du brun. Pour la première fois, ce fut le survivant qui prit l'initiative de déshabiller son amant. Lentement, tellement lentement que Drago poussa un grognement plaintif qui fit sourire le survivant.

Soudain, Harry s'interrompit et regarda dans la direction de l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement. Il s'éloigna du blond qui lui lança un regard surpris. Alors, le jeune homme qui s'était approcher du berceau le prit et l'emmena dans la pièce attenante avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Drago, nu, poussa impatiemment le brun contre le mur. Il se saisit vivement de ses lèvres avant de le dévêtir à son tour. Harry avait une boule au ventre, il avait presque aussi peur que lors de sa première fois, s'était la dernière. Il avait beau y mettre tout son cœur, son esprit était loin. Il poussa un léger soupir que Drago interpréta comme du plaisir. Satisfait de l'effet produit, il le dirigea lentement vers le lit.

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Pourtant, il devait faire bonne figure ; Drago ne devait pas se douter, surtout pas. Alors, il renversa le blond de manière à se retrouver sur lui. Il le parsema de baisers. Drago gémissait bruyamment sous ces caresses plus légères que les ailes d'un papillons. Lorsque Harry atteignit le centre de son plaisir et l'embrassa doucement avant d'y goûter, le blond ne pu retenir un frémissement. Si Harry parvenait difficilement à oublier ce qui allait se passer, il prenait malgré tout un plaisir évident à voir son amant réagir sans retenue.

Ne tenant pas à être dominé plus longtemps, Drago inversa les rôles. Tout en embrassant passionnément le survivant, il commença à le préparer doucement. Harry se tordait désormais de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, légèrement voilés, enfin entraîné dans l'univers étoilé du plaisir, oubliant tout à fait son triste projet. Si Harry était tout pour Drago, Drago était tout pour Harry. Lorsque Drago le pénétra enfin, il se délecta de la réaction de son amant. Harry était si pur, si humain par rapport aux gens que côtoyait habituellement le prince des ténèbres. Avec lui, il était Drago, juste Drago, un homme capable d'éprouver des sentiments. Leur union était une danse, celle de deux corps qui s'aimaient.

Harry se saisit de la nuque de son amant sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergea, le besoin de contact avec le blond étant plus fort que jamais. Ouvrant enfin ses yeux, il les plongea dans le lac de glace de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait partager avec lui la vague de jouissance qui ne saurait tarder. Leurs cris rauques emplissaient la pièce. Lorsque la délivrance vint, elle embrasa leurs corps tant le plaisir était fort.

Avant de se détacher du brun, Drago déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il changerait, maintenant il en était sûr, il arrêterait les combats. Peu lui importait à présent que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place de prince des ténèbres, il voulait juste vivre en paix avec l'homme qu'il souhaitait épouser et leur fils. Harry, blotti dans les bras du blond, se décala légèrement pour saisir ce qui était sous le lit. Drago prit une inspiration, enfin prêt à avouer à Harry ce qu'il prévoyait pour l'avenir. Il n'en eu pas le temps, Harry se retourna vivement et lui enfonça brusquement une dague effilée près du cœur. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur. Dans un geste désespéré, il porta la main à sa blessure. Des larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Harry.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser éduquer notre fils dans le mal…

- Je voulais changer, souffla difficilement Drago, j'allais te le dire, fit-il, un sanglot dans la voix. Je… t'aime. Harry… Plus que tout.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur en entendant la terrible révélation de son amant, de son amour. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago, fit-il entre deux sanglots et en se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond comme s'il voulait lui insuffler la vie qui coulait en lui et qui faisait maintenant défaut à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Drago se mit à convulser, les yeux maintenant résignés.

- J'ai froid, Harry, si froid.

- Je sais, mon amour.

- Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus, je meurs…

- Juste à côté de toi, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Prends bien soin de notre fils, je compte sur toi… Hermione… cachot… château…

La main du jeune homme se fit alors lourde, c'était fini. Harry cria sa douleur et s'accrocha désespérément à l'homme qu'il aurait tellement souhaité ramener. Puis, les traits tirés, il se dirigea vers la chambre où son fils pleurait. Lui aussi semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Harry le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers une autre pièce du manoir. Là, il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette, passa la tête dans l'âtre et contacta les aurors. Ceux-ci ne tarderait pas à venir. Il descendit vers les cachots et chercha longtemps avant de trouver sa meilleure amie, affaiblit mais en bonne santé. Au-dessus d'eux, la9;bataille faisait rage.

- Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, Herm.

- Qui est cet enfant ?

- Le fils de Drago… et le mien.

Après un long moment de silence, Hermione demanda enfin :

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Alec… Alec Drago Potter Malefoy.

- Mais… comment…

- Je t'expliquerais. Viens, partons de cet endroit, fit Harry, retenant un ultime sanglot.

Il se détourna et entraîna sa meilleure amie, son fils serré contre son cœur. Pour eux, une nouvelle vie allait commencer.

Fin.

C'est la fin snif je suis toute triste. J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. question

Coucou à tous !

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews !

A ce que j'ai pu constater cette fin n'est pas ce que vous attendiez mais, dans mon esprit tordu s'est formé, avant même la publication une certaine possibilité. Alors voici ma question :

VOULEZ-VOUS UNE SUITE ?

Si oui je ferais en fonction de la majorité alors reviewvez moi pour me dire ce que vous souhaitez voir.

Une dernière chose, je publierai de manière plus aléatoire puisque en plus de ma première fic, je vais en commencer une nouvelle.

Alors bisous à tous et merci de me répondre.


End file.
